legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lion-Slashed Jacket of Sacagawea
The Lion-Slashed Jacket of Sacagawea is the 86th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 82nd episode to be aired. One person on each team must push their partner, who is on top of an "ancient raft" to the other side. If the player on the raft fell off or touched their partner, they must start over. One of the most famous Indian scouts of the Old West was a Shoshone woman named Sacagawea. In the early 1800's, she was Lewis and Clark's guide and taught them how to find game and wild berries. Legend has it that one day, several of the men went hunting for food. Sacagawea warned them. "Be careful of mountain lions." But the hunters, who'd never seen a mountain lion, laughed. "We have guns. We're not scared." "I never met a lion I didn't like -- to shoot." Laughing, the men entered the forest, but before long, they came across a terrifying creature that loomed over them from the shadows, with long, sharp claws, and rage in its eyes. "It's a mountain lion!" The men shot it five times, but it kept coming. They ran through the forest, the creature hot on their trail. Finally, it cornered them at the base of a cliff, and, as it closed in, a hand yanked them through a narrow crevice in the rocks. It was Sacagawea. The enraged lion swiped at them helplessly, slicing Sacagawea's buckskin jacket, then went away. The jacket eventually made its way to the temple. The Green Monkeys are Lauren and Mike. The Orange Iguanas are Kendall and Aaron. Northwest States (Rolling Hollow Drums) Sacagawea made it possible for Lewis and Clark to explore and map the Northwest US states. Before Mike and Aaron stood the outlines of the Northwest states (Washington, Oregon, Idaho, and Montana). When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to roll his drum across the mountain and grab a state. Once he had one, he had to roll back with it and place it in its correct place. The player with all four states on the outline or the player with the most states in 60 seconds won. Mike had too much trouble spinning his drum in the middle, but he managed to place one state (Montana) on the board. Aaron however was able to place Idaho and Montana on the board, awarding him a half pendant of life. Bucking Broncos (Bucking Horses) When Lewis and Clark were desperate for horses, Sacagawea borrowed some from her tribe, the Shoshone Indians. But the Shoshone horses were much wilder than the ones Lewis and Clark were used to. Lauren and Kendall were seated on spirited Indian horses, which would start bucking when Kirk gave the signal. If either player fell off, she would have to get back on. Every time this happens, the player's opponent would score a point. The player with the most points in 60 seconds won. Lauren beat Kendall 4-3, awarding Lauren a half pendant of life. Wild Berries (Trampoline Web) When the explorers were running out of food, Sacagawea showed them how to find roots and berries. Before each team stood a web representing a forest with berries. When Kirk gave the signal, one player from each team had to launch him/herself into the web, climb up, pick a bunch of berries, and drop the berries in his/her team's bucket. Then, he/she had to jump down so his/her partner can do the same. The team with all their berries or the most berries in their bucket in 60 seconds won. Both teams tied with three bunches of berries, awarding each of them a full pendant of life, leading to a tie. Tiebreaker Olmec: "Which of these did some American-Indians call a meeting to discuss problems? A Kaffee-Klautsch, A Pow-Wow, or a Sittid?" Lauren rang in and correctly answered "A Pow-Wow", sending her and Mike to Olmec's Temple in search of the lion-slashed jacket. Lauren started in the Crypt. After knocking down the column, she fell off. However, the bottom door opened anyway and Lauren met her first temple guard. Lauren was forced up the entire central shaft and was taken out in the King's Storeroom with 1:18 left. On his way to the King's Storeroom, Mike gotten his foot caught in the rope while entering the Tomb of the Headless Kings and hesitated after getting his half pendant. In the Room of the Ancient Warriors, Mike tried all of the suits, despite getting it on the first try. Time expired as Mike was getting the head of the silver monkey down. * This episode was taped on February 24, 1995. * The female Purple Parrot on a question in the Steps of Knowledge responds in the form of a question, as in Jeopardy!. * This is the first of the two episodes where Kirk does not introduce the contestants before the temple games. The other episode is The Bent Shaving Pan of Jedediah Smith. However, Aaron and Kendall's names were seen when Kirk explained the Tiebreaker. ** Coincidentally, both teams that competed in the temple games were the Green Monkeys and the Orange Iguanas. * This was the first time that the middle door opened in the Chamber of the Sacred Markers when the objective was completed. ** This is the first of two episodes where the central door in the Chamber of the Sacred Markers opened but there was no Temple Guard in that room. The other was The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftain. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Layout XV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Top Corner Category:Green/Orange/Purple/Silver Category:Green Monkeys vs. Orange Iguanas Category:1½ Pendants Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:Green Monkeys Category:Female Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Half Pendants in the Dead Center Category:Consecutive Teams in the Steps of Knowledge Category:Half Pendant Acquired Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Episodes with Confirmed Half Pendant Locations Category:Two Guards Encountered Category:Temple Runs Taped Without an Audience